Birthday ACCIDENT
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: It's Emmet's birthday. Bella got him something that makes him insane! What will happen to Emmet! Read to find out. And don't forget to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-October 27th -

I was at the mall with Alice doing _some _little shopping.

So far, Alice has used up about more than 1,000 dollars, but that was usual.

Then suddenly, she looked up and screamed.

"Oh my god, I forgot. October 28th is Emmet's birthday! I need to get him a present!" She said as she rushed to a store to find something.

"28th…… That's tomorrow!" I said as I followed Alice inside the store.

I was in the store but I forgot to look at what store Alice went in.

She was walking farther into the store, so I just followed her.

I still didn't know what store it was.

Then, an old man came out of nowhere.

"Good to see you again, Alice," the old man said.

"Alice…… who is that guy?" I said as I took a step back.

"Oh, he's just Bob. He works here. I come here often."

"You come here often! Umm…… okay……"

"So, what are you getting Emmet?" I asked so I could get some clue on what I should get him.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I'll just need a second to pick out his present. Why don't you get him a present yourself?"

"I am… but I don't know what to get him……" I said

"Well, just get something," she said, so I started looking for something to give to Emmet.

Then 'Bob' came up to me and whispered, "So, you're going to buy a present for a guy, huh? Well, I think you should give him this," he said and gave a bottle with something liquidly in it.

"What is this?" I asked

"You will find out when you give this to the boy, but this is not something dangerous."

"Umm……okay," I said.

I was going to put it back since I thought it wasn't a really good present, but Alice took it and said, "Oh, you're going buy this for Emmet?"

"No… wait, Alice, I'm……" but I couldn't finish. By then, Alice had already paid for it.

We got out of the store.

"Alice! I wasn't planning on getting that for Emmet's birthday!" I yelled at her.

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay. Plus, you didn't know what you were getting him, so, it's okay."

"Whatever…… but I don't even know what the hell that thing is!"

"It's fine… no worries," she said and we headed home.

-October 28th –

I was in my truck, driving to the Cullen's house.

And, I had that weird gift with me for Emmet.

I tried looking for a better present yesterday after I came back from the mall but ended up with nothing better than that bottle.

I parked my car in their driveway and knocked the door.

Edward opened the door the second I knocked the door.

"Good morning, Bella," he said and took me inside.

Emmet was on the coach next to Rosalie.

Everyone else was surrounding them.

I walked to Emmet and gave him my present.

"Happy birthday, Emmet, here you go," and gave him my present.

"Oh, thanks, Bella. I didn't know that you got me a present, too," he said and took my present.

He opened it and took a look at it, "What is this?"

"Umm…… well……" I didn't know what to say. So I just took it and looked for something on the bottle.

"Oh, it says here to drink the bottle and something magical will happen."

"Something magical?" he said and took the bottle from my hand and took a sip.

Then he dropped the bottle and whispered, "Bella, what the hell is……" but before he finished, he fell down flat on his face.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and rushed to his side. Thank god he was still breathing. It looked like he just fainted.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO EMMET?" Rosalie screamed at me and charged toward me.

She grabbed my neck and started choking me.

"Rosalie…… stop," I couldn't barely talk nor breathe.

Edward got Rosalie off of me, and I gasped for air.

"Bella, are you okay!" he asked me in worry.

"Edward, what have I done…? I… I…" I said.

I was now starting to cry.

"Bella, it's going to be okay," he said as he held me tightly in his arms.

But even his words didn't make me feel any better.

I didn't know what I was going to do about this…

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry but I have no clue what is going to happen!**

(Emmett's POV)

I was in the living room sitting on the coach next to Rosalie.

Everyone gave me a gift and I wasn't expecting any more.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Edward rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Bella.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said to Bella as he took her inside.

Then Bella came up to me and said, "Happy birthday, Emmett, here you go," and gave me a present.

"Oh, thanks, Bella. I didn't know that you got me a present, too," I said and took her present.

I opened it and there was a small bottle of liquid. **_What the hell is this?_**

"What is this?" I asked. I was seriously curious of what that thing was.

"Um…… well……" said Bella and she just took the bottle out of my hand.

Then, she started looking at the bottle.

"Oh, it says here to drink the bottle and something magical will happen," she said.

_**Hmmm…. something magical, huh?**_

I took the bottle out of her hand, opened it, and took a sip.

It tasted like crap!

It was the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life.

Then I felt dizziness. I was suddenly numb all over my body. I dropped the bottle and whispered, "Bella, what the hell is this……."

But I couldn't finish… I couldn't stand still anymore. Then, everything went all black.

(Bella's POV)

Edward took Emmett upstairs to his room.

Alice kept me away from Rosalie so she wouldn't kill me and Jasper kept Rosalie away from me.

I was so confused. I mean 'Bob' said it wasn't anything dangerous.

I went up to Emmett's room and saw Carisle taking a look at Emmett.

Edward was with them so I walked up to him and held his hand.

"How is he…?" I whispered to him.

"Well, we're not really sure… Carisle doesn't know what's wrong with him."

"I'm really sorry, Edward…"

"It's okay, it wasn't really your fault…" he said and kissed me on the forehead.

Then, Rosalie yelled from behind, "YES IT WAS!"

I looked at her and she was standing by the door.

"You planned all this. You didn't like me so you tried to kill Emmett to make me miserable, didn't you?" she said as she came marching to me.

"Rosalie! Bella didn't plan this. I was with her," Alice said as she followed Rosalie into the room.

Then, Carisle stood up and said, "I have no clue what happened to Emmett. Alice, tell me what happened when you bought that bottle."

Esme and Jasper came into the room and Alice started explaining.

"Well, when we went to the mall, we went to the shop…… umm, I forgot the name of the store, but it was the shop that I go often. I was picking out Emmett's present. Bella had that bottle in her hand so I took it and paid for it."

Then everyone turned over to me and started staring at me.

"Bella, do you happen to know what was in that bottle?" asked Carisle.

"Umm…. Not exactly, because 'Bob' walked up to me and told me to give this to Emmett. I was going to put it back but Alice paid for it."

Then everyone turned around to look at Emmett, "I think I should go to the mall again and talk to 'Bob'," I said and headed for downstairs.

But before I could walk out of the room, I heard Emmett growl in his sleep.

Carisle turned to him immediately and said, "Oh, I think he's waking up!"

Everyone ran over to him and was calling out his name continuously.

I ran to him and said "Emmett, Emmett, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and whispered, "Bella, is that you?"

"Oh my god, Emmett, I'm so glad that you woke up. Look, I'm so sorry!" I said and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" I said over and over again.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay. It wasn't really your fault. Plus, a gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be crying," he said and touched my cheeks and wiped off the tears with his thumb.

_**Huh?**_

What was wrong with Emmett? Now, I was really confused. I looked at everyone and they were confused as well, especially Rosalie and Edward.

"You know, Bella, I think you look fabulous in that tank-top," he said and gave me a smile.

"BELLA!" I heard Rosalie yell and coming toward me, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH EMMETT!"

But before she could get to me, Emmett stood up and came in front of me.

"Don't you dare think about hurting my love!" he yelled. He looked really angry.

"Emmett? What are you talking about? I thought you loved me and not Bella!" she said.

"What are you talking about? I always loved Bella and only Bella."

I wasn't following this. None of us were. What the hell happened to Emmett?

Now, I was seriously confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all went downstairs, to discuss our matters.

We went to the living room and Edward sat on the coach, so I sat on his lap.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed the back on my head.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Emmet, "Stop touching my Bella!"

I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide opened in confusion.

"What?" Edward said.

"You heard me, get your hands off of my girl!"

Edward placed me next to him and he got up. He looked so mad.

"You better watch your mouth, Emmett!" growled Edward.

I got up.

"Edward wait, don't hurt him," I whispered in his ears.

"What! So now you're on Emmett's side?" he whispered back.

"No, I am not on anyone's side! It's all my fault that he is acting like this. So please, just trust me. I know what I'm doing," I said and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Emmett," I said and walked to him, "I'm really sorry, so that's why I'm going to sit next to you."

I pushed down Emmet's shoulders and he fell down on the coach.

I sat down next to him.

I turned around and winked at Edward.

I turned to look at Rosalie to see if she was doing okay.

I saw her standing up ready to strangle me but Alice and Jasper were both holding her back.

"You know," I said, "I think I should go to the mall to go to that store to talk to 'Bob'."

I stood up but Emmett pulled my arm.

"I'll go with you, my sweet, sweet, love."

_**I seriously need to get out of here before Rosalie kills me. **_

"Umm…. Sure. Alice, Edward, can you guys come with us too?" I said so I don't have to be alone with Emmett.

Alice and Edward nodded so we went to the Volvo.

Edward sat in the driver's seat and Alice sat next to him .

"What! You got to be joking me. I have to sit in the back with... cough cough?"

"Oh, sorry. Okay, let me switch with you," said Alice.

I was relieved.

"No Bella, you are sitting right here next to me," Emmett said and pulled down my arm.

"Okay…." I said and sat down next to him.

**_I can't take it for another minute. _**

While we were driving, I felt a cold, strong arm go around my waist.

Edward saw this and growled at Emmett.

"What are you looking at, Edward!" he said and growled back at him.

"Guys, guys, please stop!" I said and Edward turned around, madly.

We arrived at the mall and I rushed out of the car to get away from Emmett.

Alice followed me as well as Emmett and Edward.

We went to the place where the store was.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I saw the sign and it said, 'Closed'.

"WHAT! WHAT! BOB, OPEN THE FREAKEN DOOR!" I said and started hitting the door.

Then Emmett came to stop me.

"Bella, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself! And I don't want to see you get hurt, my love."

Edward tried to get his hands on Emmet but Alice stopped him.

**_I couldn't take it anymore!_**

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT YOUR LOVE! YOUR LOVE IS ROSALIE!"

Now, everyone was staring at us.

"I'm getting out of here," I said and left.

i was walking to the Volvo when I heard someone.

"Bella, wait."

"WHAT!" I turned around and it was Edward.

"Oh, sorry Edward. I thought it was Emmett," I said and turned around.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"No, I am not okay. I'm causing all this trouble and I don't know what to do now…" I was now starting to cry.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay." He said and held me in his arms.

After that Bob close the store, I seriously didn't know what to do now.

I needed to find out how to fix this disaster, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward was holding me tightly in his arms.

"Oh, here comes Emmett," he said and I pulled away from him.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he came running to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," I said and gave him a little smile.

"Oh, Bella, I love you," he said and hugged me tightly.

'Ouch, Emmett…too….. tight"

He was starting to choke me.

"Oh, sorry, Bella," he said and let me go.

I gasped for breath and said, "Now, let's go home."

We went to the car and of course, I had to sit in the back with Emmett.

While we were driving, Emmett held my hand and said, "Oh Bella, I don't know what you were doing at the mall and why you suddenly started yelling at me. But I will always love you no matter what."

"Umm….thanks. I don't know what to say," I said.

I really didn't know what to say.

Then he started coming closer and closer to me.

"Umm….. Emmett?" I said but he ignored me, "Emmett, why are getting closer to me!"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "I think you know exactly why."

He put his hand on my cheeks and he closed his eyes.

Now, I knew exactly why he was coming closer at me.

_**OH MY GOD! HE IS TRYING TO KISS ME!**_

I saw Edward looking at us with wide opened eyes.

His hands came out to strangle Emmett's neck but Alice stopped the car and grabbed Edward's hands just in time before he killed Emmett.

"Edward, please!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, what the hell?" it was Emmett.

"Why did you stop driving?" he asked. He looked sort of mad since he was _interrupted. _

"Sorry Emmet… we just had some technical problems," Alice said and glared at Edward.

Edward turned around to face the window and didn't say anything more.

Then Alice started driving again.

"Now, where were we?" Emmett said and came closer. Now, he was about 2 inches away from me.

"Emmett, Emmett, WAIT!" I yelled and put my hand on his lips so he wouldn't kiss me.

"Umm…. I don't think so… I mean, there are other people in the car you know..." I said.

Emmett whined but gave up.

I was surprised that Edward didn't say anything about this.

I looked at him and saw a fist in his hand.

_**He must be pretty mad. **_

We finally got to the house without having any more problems with Emmett.

Edward got out first and ran straight upstairs to his room.

Emmett got out and opened the door for me.

I said a thank you and headed inside.

I sat on the coach. I was tired from all the crying and yelling I did.

Emmett came and sat next to me.

No one else but us were in the room.

"Bella, now can we kiss?" Emmett asked and held me tightly.

I struggled to get free but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Emmett, no…" but he ignored me.

I couldn't do anything about it now… I was giving up.

"Edward…" I whispered.

Then I heard someone coming downstairs.

I tried to look.

Instead of Edward coming downstairs and saving me form Emmett, I saw someone else.

_**Rosalie**_

_**CRAP! SHE IS TOTALLY GOING TO KILL ME.**_

In seconds, she was right next to the coach.

"Emmett, you jerk! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled and got Emmett off of me.

She was holding Emmett by his collars.

"Rosalie, what the hell…?" but before he finished, Rosalie got closer to Emmett.

Then, Rosalie kissed Emmett passionately.

Their kiss lasted long, very long.

While they were doing their _business, _everyone else came down and I was just staring at them.

Finally, they finished kissing and Emmett whispered, "Rosalie, why did you do that for?"

"Because I love you," she said and let him go.

She started walking upstairs.

Emmett was standing still but suddenly clasped to the ground.

"Emmett!" I screamed and Rosalie came back down in a second.

"EMMETT? EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed.

Carisle came and checked him out.

"Carisle, what happened?" Rosalie asked him in worry.

Carisle just shock his head and said, "I don't know."

"Emmett? Open your eyes!" it was Edward.

Then, Emmett barely opened his eyes.

"I think he's waking up!" said Carisle.

"Rosalie… Carisle…" said Emmett.

He sat up and Rosalie hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried!" she screamed.

"Sorry Ros," he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

_**Huh? **_

"Emmett… are you back to normal!" I asked.

"What do you mean," he said. He looked confused.

"Hold on… hmm," I was thinking of a question to ask so I can make sure if he was really back to normal, "Who do you love the most?"

"Oh my god, Bella. You don't even know who I love?" he said in surprise, "I love… Rosalie."

"Emmett!" Rosalie said and hugged him more tightly.

Rosalie and Emmet started kissing again and everyonw else went back upstairs.

I was so happy! Everything was back to normal.

Well, maybe not everything.

-In Edward's room-

"Edward, are you mad?" I asked in worry.

His back was facing me. He turned around.

"Bella, you really got me worried. Like when Emmett tried to kiss you. I was scared that he was going to hurt you," he said

His eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I said and gave him a puppy dog face.

"Oh, Bella," he said and smiled, "I guess it wasn't all your fault."

"Oh, thank you, Edward!" I said and kissed him on the lips.

I guess everything is back to normal _now. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So peoplez, how was the ending? Wait, did you guys even know that this chapter was the ending? Well… w/e. I'm sorry if this chapter was bad... Please review! .**


End file.
